Un Hale c'est sournois
by Delanthia
Summary: Une petite plongée dans l'esprit de Scott McCall, ça vous dit ?


Voici un minuscule texte qui m'est venu à l'esprit très récemment et que j'avais envie de partagez. C'es très brouillon, je trouve, mais l'idée me plaisait énormément et je trouvais ça drôle à visualiser comme situation.

Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_Un Hale c'est sournois._

Quand on y réfléchi, un Hale c'est sournois.

Ça disparaît comme ça sans prévenir, en vous laissant dans la merde.

Et encore le mot est faible.

Dans la merde c'est faible comme expression pour signifier un groupe d'adolescents de dix-sept ans comprenant deux loup-garous, une chasseuse, une banshee et un Stiles qui doivent se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens pour repousser une invasion de créatures surnaturelles toutes plus vicieuses et dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Un Hale ça soigne son entrée.

Et bordel qu'est ce que c'est énervant. Nous étions là, mordant la poussière au pied du Nemeton, attendant que cette vague de goule nous achève quand ces trois foutu Hales débarquèrent. Je revois encore Derek, sourire Colgate blancheur maximale collé sur sa face, me dévisageant avec cette lueur de suffisance dans les yeux, Cora, griffes et crocs dehors, prête pour la bataille et Peter en train de réajuster le col de sa veste apparaître sur la souche comme si ces trois lâches n'avaient jamais déserté la ville. Je les revois encore se jeter, par des sauts périlleux pour bien se la jouer, dans la mêlée et repousser à coups de griffes puissants nos assaillants.

Je vois encore ce gros con suffisant me relever, se retourner et me lancer par dessus son épaule: "Heureusement que nous étions là."

Sur le coup je l'aurais bien étranglé sur place, juste pour qu'il ferme son clapet.

Un Hale a toujours la solution.

Après leur petite démonstration de force, les membres du gang je suis un loup né, j'assure donc je peux me la péter un max, nous escortez jusque dans les ruines du manoir. À partir de ce moment là j'ai pas bien suivi, la seule chose que j'ai capté c'est que les trois Hales avaient la solution à notre problème récurrent de créatures paranormales.

Qu'est ce que cela m'avait énervé, ils se sont pointé avec leurs belle gueules et un plan soit disant infaillible pour arrêtez les invasions de goules, rampants, grouilleurs et autres horreurs sortis de l'ombre. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que ça a fonctionné leur plan. Deux jours après leur retour, plus aucun problème d'ordre surnaturel à l'horizon. C'était quasiment ridicule.

Un Hale c'est dangereux.

Je m'attendais à ce que ces trois là repartent dés que tout serait fini, mais non, ils sont resté. Et on a tous repris le cours de notre existence plus ou moins normalement, chacun de son côté.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Une semain plus tard, c'était Derek qui voulait me voir. Je n'avais aucune envie, mais alors là aucune envie de voir sa tête mais j'y suis allé. Juste au cas où ça aurait été important. Ils étaient tous là, Peter, Derek, Cora, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia et Allsion. Et la nouvelle est tombée, entraînement de meute. Je n'y comprenais plus rien du tout, il n'y avait aucune menace, alors pourquoi s'entraîner? Stiles s'est bien foutu de ma gueule se jour là. Il était de mèche avec Derek, j'ai vu le regard amusé qu'ils se sont échangés.

J'ai protesté mais rien à faire, Derek voulait qu'on s'entraîne et alors on s'est entraîné comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Un Hale c'est un prédateur.

Les Hales c'est des saletés ces trucs là. Ça chasse ces trucs là, vous savez.

La première à être tombée c'est ma mère. Peter l'a eue.

Le second à être tombé, c'est Stiles.

Et puis même moi, ils m'ont eu.

Ma mère, je me souviens comment ça à commencé. Le jour où j'ai vu Peter débarqué à la maison, un bouquet de rose à la main, j'ai su que les ennuis étaient à ma porte. J'ai eu beau tout essayé pour pourrir leurs rendez-vous, et seul Dieu sait ou Stiles sait exactement tout ce que j'ai fait pour faire rater leur rencards, mais rien n'y a fait.

Mon frère de coeur. Pour le coup je ne m'y attendait pas du tout. Lydia a essayé de me le dire, je n'ai pas compris. Allison et Issac ont essayé aussi mais je n'ai pas compris non plus. Ce n'est que quand je l'ai vu de mes yeux que j'ai percuté. Je me souviens de cette soirée, je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort chez moi, alors j'avais décidé de passer à l'improviste chez Stiles. Par habitude j'avais sauté sur le toit pour entrer directement dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. J'étais là devant la vitre quand j'ai remarqué. Stiles était assis dans sa chaise de bureau et parlait, pas tout seul, mais à quelqu'un. Il se marrait. Puis j'ai vu la veste de cuir noir sur le dossier de la chaise de Stiles. J'ai vu une silhouette se levé du lit, livre à la main, s'approcher de mon meilleur ami. J'ai enfin comrpis ce qu'essayait de dire mes amis. J'ai vu Derek se pencher et embrasser tendrement Stiles, de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

J'ai déguerpis aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'avais l'impression d'avoir volé un moment intime.

Et puis une Hale m'a eu. Je ne sais plus trop comment ça c'est passé mais le résultat est là: Cora m'avait mis le grappin dessus et j'en étais heureux. Oui, j'était heureux parce depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucun danger, on se la coulait douce et puis surtout la vie était belle.

En fin de compte, un Hale c'est un prédateur sournois, dangereux et qui a toujours la solution mais surtout un Hale c'est gentil et affectueux quand c'est amoureux


End file.
